


Tonks Tripping

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Lesbian Character, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione and Ginny take part in a strange three-player game involving Tonks out of boredom while staying at Grimmauld place over the summer. However there's a slight problem, Tonk's doesn't know she's playing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Tonks Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I set out to write this month as I'd been planning some Bellamione at last...however when I sat down to write this fluffy nonsense with Hermione Ginny and Tonks was created instead. Just meant to be some light fluffy fun, no idea where I dreamed this up but I think I did notice most of my fics involve witches falling on top of each other to get them to notice each other and I guess I wanted to play around with that a little haha. Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable if so please comment or leave Kudos as it really helps me keep writing.

"Slow down you'll choke in a second Granger," Fred said eyeing Hermione with a look of disbelief mixed with growing admiration on his face as he watched Hermione wolf down her dinner in a very uncharacteristic manner. The witch's hand was a blur as she spooned food relentlessly into her mouth as if she hadn't eaten at any point this summer while staying with the Weasleys at Harry's Godfather's family home. 

Hermione didn't respond other than to narrow her eyes at Fred for a second, otherwise, she did not slow down or stop her rapid feasting. She did look around the kitchen for any sign of Ginny and was relieved when she saw the youngest Weasley still hadn't appeared downstairs for dinner.

'Good, I'll be finished by the time she's only starting and that'll give me the advantage I need to get set up for Tonks!' Hermione thought gulping down some orange juice to wash down her dinner before diving back to her plate to devour the last scraps.

"You trying to beat little Ronnies stew eating world record? He's been witch weekly's 'greedy little piggy of the year' ten years running now id wager," George added eyes brimming with mischief as he nudged his twin and the pair chuckled as Ron chimed in with a mouth full of food trying to shout something that was almost entirely inaudible.

"Shuuuityaatwa hmpmmph!" Ron grumbled indignantly trying to defend himself but earning nothing but a clap around the ear from his mother.

"No talking with your mouth full, how many times! Fred, George,..as for you two, don't encourage him!...and Hermione dear, I'm so glad you're enjoying the food but you really should take it easy, all those books will still be waiting upstairs when you're done you know," Molly Weasley said speaking sharply and sternly to her sons before effortless sliding into a sweet and warm tone by the time she'd turned to Hermione. They'd all gone shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley earlier that day and so Molly assumed it was all those new books that had gotten Hermione into such a frenzy.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley...just I can't wait to get stuck into my Arithmancy Grade five textbook," Hermione lied blushing the same shade as the last scrap of red pepper on her plate.

"It's summer Hermione, is there really any need for all this swotty behavior?" Ron asked shaking his head. Hermione glared at him and flung a pea at his head with her spoon.

"Oi! Mum how come you aren't ever watching her when she's doing something wrong?" Ron cried looking around for his mother to tell off Hermione but she'd already gone back to tidying up the kitchen.

"Not now Ronald...." Molly muttered as she began polishing many of the old dusty glasses from a nearby cupboard not paying her son much mind this time.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron as Fred and George laughed and prodded him.

"She's made you look a right mug there mate," George said poking Ron in his shoulder trying to get another reaction.

"Never seen a mug of such overwhelming proportions have we, George?" Fred added giving Ron a tap in the foot with his own foot trying to get him to blow up but Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Stuff the lot of you...." Ron grumbled going back to his food ignoring them this time and Hermione grinned moving to get up and tidy away her plate as quick as she could, the clock was ticking after all.

Hermione really was excited to read their new textbooks in the comfort of the room herself and Ginny where sharing while they were at Grimmauld place that was true enough. However, the witch had an ulterior motive for wanting to get upstairs in such a mad rush. A battle of quite some magnitude was being waged between herself and Ginny and Hermione refused to be beaten. So, It was almost time for the latest round of 'Tonks Tripping' a cheeky game Hermione and Ginny had cooked up out of boredom of being cooped up all summer. 

Well, Ginny had cooked it up mainly while Hermione had snidely and rudely dismissed the game when it was first suggested as any decent witch would, of course. It was utter nonsense in Hermione's mind and when she'd heard the idea she thought Ginny had gotten tipsy on too much of the fire whiskey they had borrowed from Sirius study and couldn't believe the youngest Weasley was serious. Hermione grinned wryly as she recalled the events that had lead up to the invention of the glorious sport of 'Tonks Tripping.'

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ginny had asked with a devilish grin on her lips as she'd caught Hermione staring at Nymphadora Tonks for the third time one afternoon, shortly after Hermione had joined the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place. 

"I'll take a wild guess and say...absolutely not Ginny Weasley," Hermione said with a chuckle taking her eyes off Tonks and going back to her Mountain Troll invasions History of Magic essay.

"Oh come on Granger...you were eyeing up Tonks...Don't blame you, she's rather hot for magical law enforcement eh? Nothing like Mad-eye," Ginny giggled as Hermione shook her head rolling her eyes not willing to admit that she had indeed been musing about how cute the pink-haired energetic chatty Auror was.

"You have a wild imagination, Ginny," Hermione said fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"You little liar Hermione Granger! We both know we fancy the knickers off her," Ginny said lowering her voice as she gave Hermione a playful shove, Hermione didn't respond and kept writing hoping Ginny would desist with this conversation but she did not.

"Do you think her hairs Pink downstairs too?" Ginny asked with a giggle nudging Hermione again.

"Would you be quiet! She'll hear!" Hermione said in a harsh whisper biting her lip as her cheeks went a little red as she dared a glance at Tonks who had been looking over at them her brow furrowed as she took in the sight of the two whispering witches. Hermione swallowed hard, there was something about Tonks eyes that suggested she was seeing right into her mind.

"Oi! you two not talking about me I hope? What's all that whispering?" Tonks said sarcastically sharing a smile with Sirius who gave a chuckle at how dismayed Hermione was which was in equal measure to how amused Ginny appeared.

"I'd say they're just excited at having another witch around Tonks, must be hard for them living in this ratty old place with a bunch of blokes and...Molly," Sirius said laughing and Tonks smiled before they returned to their conversation. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she gazed at the Auror again thankful they hadn't been interrogated further.

The youthful Auror was sitting on the kitchen counter swinging her legs in a rather juvenile fashion as she spoke excitedly again with Sirius. They talked in hushed but enthusiastic voices about a top-secret 'Order' mission that was coming up involving Harry. Hermione and Ginny had both moved into the kitchen under the guise of having somewhere quiet to study away from Ginny's rowdy brothers but hadn't gotten much work done at all seeing as they kept stopping every now and again to check out Tonks. They hadn't meant to listen in on a private conversation either and Sirius was starting to look a bit reluctant to carry on his talk with Tonks.

"We shouldn't really discuss all this here in front of the kid's Tonks..." Sirius said quietly and Hermione decided to take that as a cue to relocate and get herself and Ginny somewhere with less sexy distractions.

"Sorry, We'll just head upstairs get out of your way," Hermione said with an apologetic smile as she moved to get up and roughly grabbed a still giggling Ginny by the arm to pull her along.

"Oh no need for that we're off now anyway see you late...ahrghhh!" Tonks had bounded off the counter and made to walk out of the kitchen but had failed to see Hermione's book bag at the edge of the kitchen table and tripped over it colliding with Hermione knocking her back into her seat as the Aurors face wound up in Hermione's lap, right between her legs.

Hermione let out a gasp and covered her mouth as she looked from Tonk's head that was making muffled groaning noises into the crotch of her jeans(a rather pleasant sensation) and over to the gleeful wide-eyed face of Ginny who looked delighted by this turn of events.

"Merlin's sake...why is it always me these things happen to...oh...ah wotcher Hermione, hope you don't mind me dropping in," Tonks said sarcastically as she pulled her face from between Hermione's legs and made to get up looking a tad embarrassed but doing a good job of playing things off.

"Oh, Tonks...I'm sorry I should've moved that bloody thing under the table," Hermione said eyeing her book back and figuring out what had happened.

"Now, now Nymphadora should've been watching where she placed her feet," Sirius said highly amused and clearly goading Tonks a little by dropping her disliked first name upon her.

"Oh go chase a cat up a tree!" Tonks grumbled leaning a hand on Hermione's thigh as she pushed herself up onto her feet. Hermione trembled with excitement at the feeling of Tonks's hand pressing into her, a small whimper leaving her lips, luckily Tonks was too distracted to notice.

"Oh, not a bad idea actually...where is Crookshanks Hermione? He does enjoy a good chase," Sirius said sarcastically and Tonks gave the wizard a shove before moving out of the kitchen a little red-faced now but she still managed a smile at Hermione and Ginny before she went.

"That must be the clumsiest Auror in the history of magical law enforcement," Sirius said with a rather affectionate tone before chuckling to himself and heading out of the kitchen after her.

"See you later girls just heading to the drawing-room to speak with Albus and the others," Sirius said from the doorway and Hermione and Ginny gave him a small wave before he left too.

"Come on let's pack the books away for today I can't concentrate at all now," Hermione sighed and Ginny nodded a wicked grin on her face.

"Bet you can't..." Ginny muttered with a chuckle.

"What's so funny," Hermione grumbled as the pair headed upstairs books in their arms a few moments later as Hermione could no longer take any more of Ginnys chuckling to herself.

"Lucky bitch..." Ginny muttered under her breath glancing at Hermione not answering her question before laughing again.

"What are you going on about!" Hermione said getting impatient and giving the witch a playful push.

"You, getting Tonks head between your legs...I'd have killed for that chance, it was almost like you planned it leaving your bag right where she'd trip over it...were you wet? bet you were...you naughty witch Hermione Granger," Ginny sighed longingly before bursting into laughter again.

"Oh do shut up...it was an accident," Hermione said stamping her foot before heading into herself and Ginny's room quickly turning away from her friend as to hide her burning cheeks. The redhead stopped her teasing as she noted Hermione looked like she might strangle her in a second if she kept up her joking around while they changed into pajamas for bed. However soon after Ginny let her mind wander back to the whole incident as she and Hermione got cuddled up on the double bed they shared and settled down for the night.

"Do you reckon she gives good head? I bet that mega-morphia whats-it thing she does comes in handy...think of the things she can do with her tongue?" Ginny whispered excitedly into Hermione's ear as the witch tried to read an old book from the library down the hall. Hermione turned her head sharply and looked at Ginny wide-eyed but the red-headed witch decided to keep going regardless, seeming to greatly enjoy getting a rise out Hermione.

"Do you think she can lick her own..." Ginny was cut off as Hermione abruptly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ginny Weasley! would you ever get your mind out of the gutter...Merlin," Hermione cried shaking her head in annoyance at the suggestion and at the fact Ginny had gotten the name of Tonks condition wrong even as all manner of delightful filthy images flooded her mind against her will as she thought about Ginny's words. Tonks before her extending an impossibly long tongue a cheeky glint in her eye as she approached Hermione in the one good shower of Grimmauld Place. Hermione shuddered in excitement but kept up her pretense of outrage and continued shaking her head disapprovingly before rolling away from Ginny back onto her side and holding her book up to her face to hide her once again reddening cheeks.

"Oh lighten up Granger...hey do you think she can give herself 'Wizard bits' down there as well?...can you imagine what that would be like," Ginny said laughing as Hermione spun around once more on the bed to stare at Ginny a look of utter shock on her face, again trying to ignore the filth that was flashing through her mind.

"You're actually unbelievable...do you know that Ginny," Hermione said her outrage being overruled by her amusement this time as a small smile fought its way onto her face as a scene of Tonks with 'wizard bits' as Ginny had put it jumped into her mind. Hermione had to give up the pretense of being shocked at bit her lip trying to keep her smile from widening.

"Ha! I knew it! you have thought about it!...don't come all proper with me, Hermione Granger...I know you have the same thoughts as every other randy teenage witch," Ginny said suddenly pushing Hermione onto her side and then rolling her onto her belly and beginning to thrust her crotch against Hermione's backside while doing a rather accurate and hilarious impression of Tonks.

"Wotcher Hermione, You like it from behind eh?" Ginny said in Tonk's heavy London accent still haphazardly thrusting against a squirming and squealing Hermione's backside while she laughed her head off.

"Noooo, Ginny stop it! Anyone could walk in! Cut it out you clown!" Hermione cried while snorting with laughter trying to shove and kick Ginny away as the pair descended into fits of laughter both red-faced eyes full of glee. The pair fell still then and just stared at the ceiling and that's when Ginny had her bright idea and a ridiculous new pastime was born.

Ginny in an admittedly joking manner had thought it up as they'd lain their both no doubt fantasizing about Tonks.

"How many times a day do you reckon Tonks winds up on the floor? five? Six? More?" Ginny asked as Hermione raised a confused eyebrow.

"Um...yeah I'd wager it's quite often...why?...what are you planning?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at her friend suspiciously.

"Well...what if we made a game out of it....Tonks Tripping," Ginny said biting her lip looking very excited as Hermione sat bolt upright and crossed her arms.

"Ginny! That's cruel...and dangerous...and...cruelly dangerous!" Hermione rambled shaking her head and turning her nose up.

"You haven't heard me out yet! The point wouldn't be to hurt her...in order to score points we'd need her to fall or land on us? Like back in the kitchen you got her head in your lap so that must be... a good fifty points right there at least! Oh come on Hermione...we'd actually be doing her favour instead of her hitting the cold hard floors she'd be landing on two soft warm witches... it would actually be rather selfless of us to look after Tonks like this," Ginny said grinning ear to ear now.

"This is such nonsense...you've been hanging around that odd little Ravenclaw too long..." Hermione sighed laying back down on her pillow as Ginny pouted.

"Luna wouldn't think it was nonsense she'd definitely play with me...she's not dull and stuffy or overly safety-conscious..unlike some people," Ginny muttered mostly in a sarcastic manner but leaving enough huffiness in her tone to hopefully goad Hermione into taking part but it didn't quite work.

"Oh really? Why don't you just go hump her while doing funny voices and see how she likes it?" Hermione said the envy clear to be heard in her voice as she rolled away from Ginny and roughly punched her pillow into a more comfortable position. Ginny felt a little guilty but couldn't help grinning at her friend's jealousy but couldn't help pushing her a little further.

"Who says we don't do that already?" Ginny said sweetly before laying down suppressing a snort of laughter as she heard Hermione muttering to herself bitterly. Unable to sleep while Hermione was in a bad mood Ginny had given in and decided to heal the tiny rift between them and had nuzzled close to Hermione's back putting an arm around the girl knowing that she too was clearly still awake.

"Oh come on I was joking Hermione...Luna and I are just close friends...If tried to do half the things we do to her she'd be casting spells on me trying to drive the Nargles out of me," Ginny chuckled squeezing Hermione tight. Hermione hadn't been sure what Nargles were but she felt her mood soften and took a hold of Ginny's hand and squeezed it back in return.

"Well...alright then...and you'll drop this Tonks Tripping business...Ginny? Ginny? oh never mind," Hermione sighed and gave up as it was clear Ginny was pretending to be asleep to get out of answering she closed her eyes again and just enjoyed her friends warmth.

In the following days, Ginny began the first round of Tonks tripping on her own after Hermione again declined to join in. Ginny ranked up sixty points in the first afternoon alone. Tonks had tripped over her own feet and landed on Ginny in the hall accidentally groping the girl's chest which counted for thirty points apparently and later as she was leaving Tonks tripped once more not seeing Mad-eyes staff resting next to the stairs until it was too late, this time she fell on Ginnys back and her hand pressed into her bum as she had gotten up and Ginny delighted in telling a scowling Hermione that she'd just gained another thirty points.

"You need to catch up quickly Granger or I'm going to leave you in the dust!" Ginny said smirking.

"I told you I'm not playing!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Not playing what?" Ron asked appearing at the foot of the stairs looking at Hermione and his sister suspiciously.

"Nothing...come on let's play some wizard chess," Hermione snapped grabbing Ron by the arm and dragging him back upstairs.

"Yeah alright...hey hang on you hate playing wizard chess with me It's the only thing you ever lose at!" Ron said furrowing his brow as Hermione grunted in frustration.

"Not the only thing anymore..." Ginny muttered in a sing-song tone that was only loud enough for Hermione to catch.

"Shut up and play Ronald!" Hermione had said pushing him into his room before glaring at Ginny and disappearing slamming the door.

"Almost got her..." Ginny said to herself looking rather delighted as she headed into the Kitchen planning more ways to trip Tonks for tomorrow.

Every time Ginny tried to get Hermione involved over the next few days the witch had just sighed and shook her head thinking she was above such childishness but through no fault of her own Hermione had found herself in the lead of this bizarre game due to an accidental one hundred point tripping she'd caused at the end of the first week. 

Tonks had been heading to the kitchen for a word with Sirius and ran into Hermione by mistake tumbling to the floor on top of the witch. There was a great deal of groaning and hands wandering all over the place making Hermione blush as she accidentally caressed Tonks in a few places that she ought not to have, again this had been all unintentional of course and Hermione had simply been trying to get up off the floor but kept rolling around with Tonks as she couldn't steady herself. 

Tonks kept slipping her face winding up between Hermione's pillowy breasts a number of times causing a sensation that had Hermione squirming in delight beneath the witch. Eventually, Tonks managed to sit up on her knees and get off Hermione who couldn't help pouting a little at the loss of contact but quickly reworked her features into an apologetic and semi-embarrassed smile.

"Merlin...it's that bloody troll foot umbrella stand...I always forget its there, though mind you, it seems to change positions every day now it's like someones out to get me...I'll blast that thing out a window one of these days. Are you okay Hermione....lucky I landed on these lovely soft ladies eh?" Tonks laughed nuzzling Hermione's jumper clad chest with her face for a second making the semi-shocked Hermione start to laugh.

"No--hahah...I'm fine Tonks...I should've stood aside when I heard running feet," Hermione said with a wide smile at the Auror as she was lifted to her feet effortlessly by her.

"Yes, Always best to clear out of the way when Nymphadora's about, you tend to live longer," Alastor Moody barked from the kitchen door before laughing and reaching for Tonks with his good arm and hurridly dragging her into the kitchen. Tonks frowned deeply at Moody's little dig at her clumsy nature before flashing a grin at Hermione over her shoulder before the Kitchen door was closed.

"Making it look like an accident, fifty points for that, forty seconds on the ground is another forty points and her face hit your tits that's...let me see...carry the one....take away three...then you managed to caress a breast for twelve seconds so we factor that in...and yes that's one hundred and seven points to you, Hermione! You've overtaken me by thirty points," Ginny called from her spot on the stairs writing down Hermione's score on her little bit of parchment she'd recorded all of her own Tonks Tripping activity on.

"Ginny...I told you I'm not playing....this is an unkind game...and It was an accident I didn't mean for her to run into me and you just made that score up out of nowhere, how is it even calculated...and...hang on did you say I'm in the lead?" Hermione's tone shifted from reproachful to excited in a split second when she made the revelation that she was now beating Ginny. Hermione's competitive nature seemed to out rule her morals on this occasion and from that point on she'd been all in on Tonks Tripping.

When she next saw Tonks she'd had to tackle her into the cupboard under the stairs to avoid Tonks walking right into a little trap Ginny had set up which would've ended with Tonks apparently sitting on the girls face for at least ten seconds which would be two hundred points to her! So Hermione had had to put a stop to that one. Hermione had read about it in Ginnys 'Tonks tripping notes' which was a little unfair but if Ginny insisted on not tidying away her things it was her own fault if they got discovered Hermione had decided.

"Hey get off...what are you shoving me in here for Hermione?" Tonks grumbled as Hermione desperately tried to think of a reason for this bizarre situation, as she bundled Tonks inside.

"Well...um...I just wanted to warn you....about the um...Troll foot umbrella stand! Yes that's it...you know you always forget where it is and I just wanted to give you a heads up," Hermione said rambling off her excuse quickly as she was pressed up against the wall of the cupboard as Tonks ignited her wand with Lumous and stared into Hermione's face her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Okay...but why do we need to be in a cupboard for that?" Tonks asked leaning ever closer to Hermione till her warm breath was licking at the Gryffindors nose.

"um...because...I think that Kreacher's the one moving the Umbrella stand and he won't hear us talking about it in here because he's scared of enclosed spaces!" Hermione lied hastily, feeling awful she was pinning the tripping incidents on the house-elf but could simply think of nothing else to say.

"Kreacher? That little sod...Sirius did say he was a mean spirited nasty piece of work but...are you sure about this? I might give him a talking to my lower back, legs and arse are so sore from all this falling over I feel like I need to hire a masseuse soon," Tonks grumbled placing a hand on her lower back and giving it a little rub.

"I could...give you a massage if you want?" Hermione offered jokingly but hoping beyond all hope that Tonks might take her up on the offer.

"Yeah?" Tonks asked sarcastically placing a hand on Hermione's hip and leaning ever closer to her. Hermione felt like her heart had stopped for a second, what was happening? Hermione never got to find out what Tonks's intentions where as just then Ron's voice could be heard outside the cupboard door before he pulled it open and uncovered the pair in such a strange and compromising position.

"Alright mum keep your hair on...there's a feather duster in here I'll just grab it and...Oh...what are you two doing in there?" Ron asked his face the very definition of befuddlement.

"I was helping Tonks...look for her...wand oh look here it is!" Hermione said in an overly cheery and false voice grinning stupidly as she held up Tonks's wand that the pink-haired Auror was already grasping herself.

"Yes...ah thanks for your help Hermione...well must be going now," Tonks said in an equally nervous voice to Hermione pulling some cobwebs out of her hair and dusting off her robes before heading into the kitchen for her meeting with the Order deftly avoiding the troll leg as planned and managing to not fall into Ginny's trap.

"Thank Merlin..." Hermione sighed as she saw a disappointed Ginny exit the kitchen realising Tonks wasn't for tripping this afternoon.

"You are a very strange witch Hermione..." Ron muttered before grabbing the feather duster and heading upstairs to aid his mother. Hermione frowned at him but otherwise made no comment as not to incriminate herself any further. Ginny walked over to Hermione folded her arms and stared at her disapprovingly.

"Cheating now are we?" Ginny asked and Hermione simply bit her lip before hurriedly grabbing the cupboard door and slamming it shut before Ginny could pounce on her.

"You can't hide in there forever, I was on for two hundred points just then I'm going to spank you silly Hermione Granger!" Ginny grumbled trying to force her way into the cupboard. Hermione had to wait half an hour before Ginny wandered off and cooled down before exiting the cupboard. After that incident, things had heated up in the world of 'Tonks Tripping' and now Ginny and Hermione were closer in points than ever before with Hermione just about hanging on to her lead.

Now as she cleared away her plate after her insanely quick dinner and washed it in the sink at the speed of lightening Hermione's heart began to thunder in her chest. Tonks was going to be heading upstairs any minute now and Hermione had to absolutely be in position within the next few moments or she'd miss her chance to sustain her lead over Ginny. There was only one day left before Tonks and the others left to rescue Harry and after that this silly game would have to be brought to an end with more important matters to attend to but until then Hermione had to win.

"Careful Hermione it's not good for you to run after eating so quickly!" Molly Weasley called after Hermione as the bushy-haired witch charged out of the kitchen and bounded upstairs calling a quick 'Sorry' over her shoulder but otherwise ignoring Mrs. Weasley's warning.

Hermione made it to a small dusty dingy living room on the third floor that was in need of a good clean and started getting everything into position. First Hermione moved the small coffee table so it was at the correct angle to take down Tonks as she walked through the cramped dimly lit room on her way to the bathroom on the other side. There were many bathrooms in Grimmauld Place but the one on the other side of this living room was the only one with a non-cursed shower head in the entire house, something Sirius had all warned his guests about when they first arrived.

"Yes our mother had gone slightly insane by the end...started cursing all kinds of things....definitely avoid all other showers apart from this one if you don't want your skin to go as thick green and scaly as a basilisk," Sirius had said his normal joking tone had been totally absent from his voice.

So all the Weasleys and Hermione had been careful to use the one bathroom that was tucked away at the other side of the tiny upstairs living room Hermione now found herself rushing around in. Tonks had recently begun showering while at Grimmauld Place as her own shower had also been cursed accidentally when Mad-Eye had thought he'd heard an assailant sneaking into her bathroom through the window one evening they'd been having a top-secret meeting.

"Not to worry Nymphadora you can wash up here anytime...just make sure you use the right one," Sirius has said laughing his head off when he heard the story about Mad-Eye's latest false alarm. Hermione was very grateful that Sirius had made this offer and that Tonks had taken him up on it as it now meant she was primed to get at least two hundred points off this if she understood Ginny's bizarre points system correctly. 

Tonks would be getting changed in this small living room before making her way over to the bathroom if Hermione managed to get her to trip on the leg of the coffee table and land on her while she was already laying down that was one hundred points with another one hundred bonus thrown in for Tonks state of undress. It was a tad perverse and Hermione wasn't sure she could actually go through with it as she moved the small sofa that also resided into the living room into the right position near the coffee table. Hermione started to sweat a little as the idea of a naked Tonks falling on her began getting more and more real feeling.

'You can do this Granger! You have to win!" Hermione thought as she kicked off her trainers grabbed an old book from a shelf undid a few of the top buttons on her shirt to get some air and lay back on the sofa as if she had been in here reading for ages. There was nothing to do now but wait for Tonks to come in, get changed, walk over this way towards the bathroom and have her trip and land right on the sweaty red-faced slightly panicked Gryffindor.

'Okay got to place the book face down open on the floor as if it slipped from hand while I was asleep and that'll give me a plausible reason for being in here...I hope...' Hermione thought carefully placing the book down before laying back and closing her eyes to wait for Tonks while trying to calm herself and control her rapid breathing and increased heart rate.

"It's no big deal... its only Tonks...Only Lovely sexy naked Tonks...falling on you with her big bouncy breasts...hitting you in the face....her toned abs pressing into you....her perfect heart-shaped arse...just out there begging to be caressed....soft hands pawing all over you....the thighs to die, for...oh Merlin, I can't...oh no..." Hermione began muttering to herself getting ready to spring up from the sofa at the last second but then she heard the familiar sound of Tonks tripping on the final step at the top of the third-floor landing and Hermione froze squeezing her eyes shut tight again and trying to look like she was fast asleep.

'No...I can't run...Gryffindors don't run...Gryffindors stand their ground...and let naked witches fall on them!' Hermione thought, giving herself a last-second pep talk just as Tonks opened the door to the darkened room and let out a sigh as she immediately kicked off her heavy boots and let them lay haphazardly in a heap by the door as she turned and closed it.

"Made it...just enough time to have a quick shower before the next meeting...Merlin today was rough," Tonks muttered to herself stripping off her robes and underclothes dropping them messily all across the room as she walked towards the bathroom door not at all noticing the dark shape on the sofa that was a trembling Hermione.

' Here she comes...oh my...easy Granger easy...stop shaking!' Hermione thought, trying to not even breathe as she felt Tonks get closer and closer knowing she was about to get to the edge of the coffee table any second and then she'd be collapsing right on top of her.

"Bloody need to use Lumous in here... it's so dark...okay don't bang into the lamp step over here and....arghhh!" Tonks, as predicted, walked straight into the path of the coffee table and fell forward landing right on top of Hermione who pretended to be jolted out of her sleep.

"Arghhh" Hermione gasped as Tonks tussled with her on the sofa.

"Merlin, what the...hey who is that? stop grabbing me!" Tonks cried rolling around with Hermione on the sofa her sizable breasts slipping and sliding all over a stunned Hermione's face who fell into a shocked and silent bliss unable to cope with the situation. Tonks finally righted herself and sat up on Hermione straddling her on the sofa managing to find her wand grabbing it up from the floor and casting Lumous.

"Ha! got you now Sirius you pervert!...oh...Hermione...wotcher...why you alone here in the dark?" An initially furious but now bemused seeming Tonks asked as Hermione just stared at the witch open-mouthed, a blissful little look filling her eyes before they grew hungry and devoured the naked form of the witch above her. Tonk raised an eyebrow before looking down at her bare chest and back at Hermione an oddly smug look crossing her face as the Auror looked rather pleased with herself for a moment before she covered herself with her free arm.

"Alright not like its nothing you haven't seen before Granger, eyes back in your head," Tonks laughed getting up and conjuring a bathrobe from thin air with a few flicks of her wand before quickly pulling it on. Hermione finally shook herself out of her daze and closed her eyes tight covering her mouth with her hand as she desperately tried to explain herself.

"Oh, Merlin...Sorry, Tonks...I was just in here reading...and I must have dozed off...I wasn't spying on you I promise...and I didn't mean to stare...its just...you've got a lovely...well a lovely everything really...I'll just be going now," Hermione rambled standing up eyes still squeezed tightly shut trying to navigate her way blindly to the door but found she bumped into something and let out a small gasp before opening her eyes again. Tonks had moved in front of the door and was blocking Hermione from leaving an odd little smirk on her face.

"Hold it right there Granger...I didn't become an Auror because I won a competition you know...somethings up...I've been running into you and Ginny everywhere I go in this house for weeks now...and I've spoke with that little house-elf and he hasn't a clue about all this falling over business...whats going on," Tonks said stowing her wand down the front of her bathrobe before folding her arms and staring Hermione directly in the eye.

"I'm sure its just a lot of...bad timing and...strange coincidences...." Hermione laughed nervously as Tonks raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"Oh really...well sorry to say Hermione...I'm in magical law enforcement we don't believe in coincidences," Tonks said with a chuckle as Hermione bit her lip and tried to think of a way out of this but all she could see in her mind's eye was the memory of Tonks bare breasts sliding all over her face.

'No! Bad Hermione, think of something, anything else damn you!' Hermione scolded herself as Tonks continued to lean back against the door clearly not for moving till she got to the bottom of this.

"Wanna know what I think Hermione? I think you and young Ginny have been having a little fun at my expense...teasing the new girl...you don't like not being the only two witches in town anymore right?" Tonks said sarcastically and Hermione quickly shook her head.

"No we love having you around you're wonderful and...hey what's that noise?" Hermione asked looking to a large wardrobe that was next to herself and Tonks that had started shaking around a little.

"Is that someone coughing?" Tonks asked pulling her wand back out from between her breasts and giving it a sharp wave at the wardrobe which sent the doors flying open and allowed a spluttering and choking Ginny Weasley to fall in heap on the floor on top of a load of old fur coats.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped running over and giving the girl a few claps on the back to aid her with her coughing.

"I'm okay...just a bit too dusty in there...oh Hi Tonks...didn't see you there," Ginny said sitting up on her knees watery-eyed and red-faced as she hastily tried to stash a bit of old parchment behind her back but Tonks deftly snatched it away from her and stood over herself and Hermione staring down at them.

"Let me guess...studying in the wardrobe and you fell asleep right?" Tonk said sarcastically shaking her head before she read the parchment she'd taken from Ginny.

"No don't bother with that its just...some old Arithmancy homework," Ginny lied trying to grab her parchment back but Tonks was too quick for her and held it high out of reach.

"Okay let me see here....Tonks Tripping...points for...hang on what? landing with her arse on your face?...oh you two are a right pair of pervy little jokers aren't ya....Someone's getting punished for this," Tonks said looking rather very stern as she folded up the parchment and slipped it into her bathrobe looking like she might jinx Ginny and Hermione for a second.

"It was her idea, I didn't want to, she made me!" Hermione cried standing up and folding her arms.

"What? You little liar Granger! You got so into it you tackled Tonks into a cupboard the other day when I was on for double points" Ginny cried getting up and giving Hermione a harsh push. Tonk's harsh expression broke then and she began to laugh stepping between the two feuding witches.

"Alright settle down you two...I'm not that mad...I was randy teen witch myself once..." Tonks said laughing as she pushed Hermione and Ginny apart.

"What like.,..last year?" Ginny snorted pointing out the fact that Tonks being so young had probably only just left Hogwarts herself.

"Less cheek you or I'll change my mind about punishing you two....foot massages and back rubs anytime I want rest of the summer if you don't pipe down and cut out all this Tonks Tripping nonsense," Tonks said wagging her finger at Hermione and Ginny who exchanged a little look with each other and began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Tonks demanded, shaking her head again.

"Well...that wouldn't be much of punishment for us all things considered...it'd be more of a treat," Hermione confessed her cheeks burning as Tonks once again looked a little happy with that response.

"Alright stop all that giggling...Listen to me very clearly...I'm actually quite flattered by all this...but you two are a bit young for me...go find yourself some witches your own age for me and try not to break their necks as part of some outlandish pervy sex game," Tonks chuckled as Hermione and Ginny shared disappointed looks.

"Sorry about...well everything...well be off then," Ginny said sincerely and Tonks nodded as Hermione also apologised and the Pink haired witch walked over to the bathroom door finally ready to shower.

"Oh, one second you two...just so you know...I am pink-haired everywhere," Tonks said spinning on her heel and letting her bathrobe fall to the floor before striking a pose akin to that of a ballerina showing off the pink curly mass between her legs and her armpits. Hermione and Ginny gawked open-mouthed at their question having been answered and at the fact Tonks had clearly overheard them talking about her after all. The Auror cackled with laughter before entering the bathroom and a scarlet faced Ginny and Hermione finally jolted out of their shock and ran giggling back to their room.

"Don't see that every day," Ginny snorted throwing herself back on their bed when they got inside.

"You most certainly do not," Hermione agreed laying down next to the witch the pair still giddy and in fits of laughter.

"So we going to have to find ourselves another witch to fight over then," Ginny asked playfully rolling around and laying her head on Hermione's chest.

"Maybe We've both already found ourselves a witch," Hermione said softly, Ginny appeared confused for a second but Hermione planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and the witch's eyes grew wild with excitement. 

Thus ended the Summer of Tonks Tripping.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for reading if you made it through my madness...again comments and kudos keep me going so leave some if you have time and don't be too harsh if it wasn't for you. :) Also I swear I will get something with Bellatrix written next time...I might be awhile getting it out though as I want to play the last of us part 2 for the rest of this month when I have spare time and won't have free time for writing again till some time in July so expect some Bellatrix stuff then...maybe Bellamione...or something else depending on what my brain does haha bye for now!


End file.
